ABCs of Naruto and Sasuke
by MyFictionLifearts
Summary: If the relationships of Naruto and Sasuke can be summed up by using the ABCs, then A would be for "An asshole like Uchiha Sasuke," and B would be "Bluer than the sky," and the rest? Well, this is pretty much PWP, with different AUs as I see fit. Narusasunaru.
1. Convenience Store AU

**Bear in mind that I put this story as completed because it's just full of oneshots. Or maybe some of them are connected to each other, depending on what stories I might write. This is pretty much my excuse to write different AUs though. But I might be a lazyass and rarely update it, so…don't wait up on me…(hence why it's considered as completed).**

_"__That one asshole costumer that always comes in 5 minutes before the store is about to close" AU_

**Warnings: Umm lime and swearing, as usual.**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, I discovered an anime shop in London, and I was totally fangirling the whole time. Got myself a keychain of Itachi and one of SNK, and then I realize that I'm never gonna be able to claim them as mine. This is not my characters. This is my plotline.**

* * *

**A: An asshole like Uchiha Sasuke**

After working in this convenience store for six months as a part-timer, it feels like it's a natural thing to do - muttering "Welcome to the store!" whenever the bell chimes, waiting behind the counter for customers to finish browsing through the store, scanning all those stuffs they buy under the machine and cheerfully saying, "Please come again soon!" before they walk out through the door. It's more or less like it's been engraved into my mind and I automatically keep on saying that, whether I realize it consciously or unconsciously.

However, in this 'same old, same old' routine of mine, there is also another thing that has never failed to occur during my time working in here. That would be the fact that some asshole has decided to come into the store precisely 5 minutes before I close it. And I mean it literally, he always comes exactly at 11.55 pm, no matter the time, no matter the days, no matter if it's inconvenience to the workers working here.

And today is, apparently, not an exception. I glance at the clock placed near the cash register and by the time it reaches 11.55 pm, my eyes lazily trail over the front door, waiting for the usual businessman to make his entrance. He enters the shop, looking straight up at me and smirks, all the while loosening his red tie over his suit. Screw saying my usual lines, this is no time to be polite. "Damn it Uchiha, I'm dead tired and super exhausted, will you just please grab your damn drink and leave as soon as possible?"

"You're supposed to choose either dead tired or super exhausted; there's no meaning in using them twice in a sentence. They mean the same thing, you know?" is what he answers.

My eyes twitch and the urge to strangle him has never been this strong. "Ha ha, I don't work in here to perfect my grammar you bastard! Fuck you!"

"Mmhm, maybe I'll fuck you once you finish your job tonight?"

"You wish you could, asshole!"

"You're right. I wish I could."

That manages to shut me up. Of all the things I thought he would say, that was the least one on my mind. Was he serious or is this one of his jokes? But Uchihas don't joke, he had said. Shit shit shit shit was he serious? I glance at him to voice my thoughts only to find that he's currently walking towards the drink section, grabbing the chrysanthemum tea without any hesitation. I snort, finding the whole situation funny. Here we are, having the stoic Uchiha Sasuke as the epitome of perfection - not like I'll ever admit it to his face - in our store and the only thing he ever buys is the tea. I would have never imagined it; I would have thought that a person like him would get more into coffee rather than a canned tin of sweet tea, it doesn't really suit his appearance, but I kind of find it adorable. Kind of.

Then again, why wouldn't I? The first time I met Sasuke was during a rainy night. He was standing outside of the convenience store, brushing some of the water drops away from his suit. I presumed that he didn't have an umbrella, so out of pity, I lent the store's umbrella for him to use. He looked at me as though I was one disgusting creature, but nevertheless took the umbrella and walked away from his spot.

It was just a spur of the moment. I had the habit of saying whatever comes into my mind, and that time wasn't any different. I was feeling irritated towards the guy who had the decency to look down at me just because I was a no one and he was apparently someone with high credibility. "Yeah sure, just go and run without saying thank you, why don't you? Asshole! You ungrateful bastard! Sheesh I hate guys like you!"

He stopped in his track, and for once second, I thought he was going to beat me. Instead, he walked back towards me, grabbed me by my collar and kissed me under the rain. "This ungrateful bastard is at your service from now on," he paused, glancing at my name tag, "Uzumaki Naruto."

And just like that, my life from that day's onwards filled with nothing but Uchiha Sasuke coming late at nights just to be an annoyance towards me. Although recently, it's more or less like a friend's visits (with extra, extra flirting on top of it). I had never questioned him why he had kissed me that first night. Or why he keeps on coming back to the store and sometimes talk about his day when I don't even care to know about it. I don't even bother to question myself as to why my heart is pounding at the sight of him, or why I seem to look forward towards his visits every night.

Sasuke has that smooth raven hair that would definitely feels good to run my fingers through, and those ebony eyes that seems to suck me in whenever I stare at him...like right now. His face holds little to no emotions, but if one carefully observes him, they would notice how his eyes seem to speak on a whole different volume. Whenever he's annoyed or pissed, his eyes would narrow dangerously and it feels as if he's putting on a death glare that seem to pierce through anyone's chest. If he's entertained though, his eyes would have this glint of mischief, and right now, it looks like his eyes seem to darken even more than possible.

"Oi, what are you staring at?" Sasuke waves a hand in front of me, and only then I notice that I've been totally ogling him. Shit, damn it. This totally not-so-secretive-crush - as kindly told by Kiba - that I habour towards him is killing me slowly. I'm pretty sure my face is red by now, and I decide to focus my attention on doing my job as a cashier instead. However, before I can further take the item from his hand, he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. "Or perhaps..." his voice drops a few octaves and I can't help but to gulp audibly when he leans forward slowly, as if testing to see at what point would I draw the line at, "You see something you like?"

God, fucking damn it. It should be banned how sexy his voice can get. And here I thought his normal voice is sexy enough. This is something else, fuck I'm so doomed.

"Naruto?" he whispers my name against my lips and damn it, the way my name rolls perfectly from him makes me feel all tingly and shits that I've never experienced before.

"Yeah?" I reply, failing to resist the urge to lick my lips. He follows the motion with his eyes, his hands move to grab the back of my head and to change the angle slightly so he can crash his lips onto mine without further ado. I moan at the foreign feeling, my own fingers running through his hair (and yes, it's as smooth as I had imagined it to be) to pull him closer; only a wooden desk separating us from getting too closer.

"Um, yeah, okay this is awkward..." an awkward laughter fills the room, and Sasuke pulls back from kissing me and glaring at the brunette standing not far from us. "I just...wow, I mean..._wow_."

Sasuke snapped, taking this chance to truly send a death glare at the intruder, "What do you want, Inuzuka?"

I clear my throat, trying my best to hide my embarrassment and instantly snatch the tea from the desk to scan it under the barcode scanner, all the while trying to avoid from looking at him.

"As much as I love that these sexual tensions are resolved, it's already quarter past twelve and I would appreciate it if you would close the store now, Naruto." Kiba smirks, laughing when Sasuke growls at him.

"Ah yes, right...yes, of course. I'm just...um you know, just - eeeek!"

Sasuke shuts me up by kissing me roughly, before it turns into one of those passionate kisses that I've seen on movies. He bites on my bottom lip gently, silently seeking permission and I grant him without hesitation. I don't know whose moans is louder, because all I can feel is Sasuke's tongue on mine, biting and sucking on it playfully and turning me into this mess before Kiba has to forcefully pull us apart.

"Damn it! Get a room guys! Naruto, just close this store now so I can go back home and you two can finally fuck like rabbits!"

Sasuke groans, taking his tea and gives me one last peck on the lips. "I'll wait for you outside."

I nod absent-mindedly, not being able to process the string of events that happened tonight.

"Did I...did we just kiss?" I ask Kiba, whose face looks so disturbed on so many levels.

"Fuck yes you did. Now I can't get the image of his tongue inside your mouth out of my mind. Fuck you! Fuck Sasuke! What are you guys even doing making out in the store? Damn it Naruto, as much as I support you, I don't need to see that! Fu - "

"Alright alright, shut up Kiba. I'mma close this store now." I sigh, licking my lips and taking in Sasuke's taste. Well, what do I know, him being the last customer of the day isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**That escalates quickly...**

**Did you guys get the reference I make with Kishimoto's habits of piercing through people's chest? Check if you manage to find where is it. ;)**

**I actually wanted to combine this AU with this _"You're a store clerk and oh shit I just spotted my ex please let me hide behind your desk-thing"_ AU (yes, I kinda intend for it to be M-rated), hence the reason why I have Sasuke waiting outside but it's late and I have an appointment tomorrow. Although I might just edit this and fulfil my cravings of having Sasuke sucking on Naruto's dick while his ex is in the store searching for painkillers. **


	2. Police Enforcement (I) AU

**This is just a normal story of a policeman and a troubled teen (although I have one save up where Sasuke as a policeman screws Naruto during one of his encounters...but that would be for another day). Hope you enjoy this.**

_A police enforcement AU_

**WARNINGS: Swearing. Mentions of abuse and rape and self harm although nothing too explicit..uh...it's Orochimaru we're talking about. Take cautions, just in case this triggers something. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto has always been Kishimoto's and this story is mine. **

* * *

**B: Bluer than the sky**

The weather in Konoha late at night is chilly. It's a little bit too quiet, with an air of tranquillity around it. The trees sway accordingly with the direction the wind blows across them. The chirping sounds birds usually sing in the mornings are being replaced by the eerie sounds owls make in the darkness. The main streets are empty, save for some drunkards and menaces that are mostly consisted of teenagers that are out partying in bars.

At this exact moment, somewhere near the south gate of the town, Uzumaki Naruto is hiding behind the thick, green bushes situated in front of a creamy coloured mansion, belonging to a certain Biology teacher, also a self-appointed doctor. He's not alone though; crouching next to his left is Inuzuka Kiba, a brunette who is obsessed with dogs beyond beliefs with red triangle tattoos on both of his cheeks. On his right is a red haired boy, known as Sabaku Gaara, who has the word 'love' engraved on his forehead. They might look like a bunch of kids who are currently stalking the love of their lives, but the fact that they each hold items such as fireworks and heavy, big stones dismiss the idea completely.

The trio are most commonly known in Konoha High School as the true troublemakers, although that isn't quite right considering how these guys aren't as frightening as the rest of the student body make them out to be. They are relentless, though Gaara usually just sits down on his seat and emitting dark, murderous aura to those who dare to approach him rather than using actions like Naruto and Kiba are. Pranks after pranks, including but not limited to gluing seats and putting super glue on door handles, are made to classmates and teachers. Often, skipping classes and spending time in the arcade or trying to figure out ways to flirt with girls becomes their most common activities.

"Ready for the most amazing shit ever in the history of revenging?" Kiba whispers enthusiastically, tightly clutching on a green lighter on one hand, while the other holding a packet of fireworks.

"And by that do you mean..._these_?" Gaara asks nonchalantly, his emotionless pale blue-green eyes are staring right at Kiba. It seems impossible, but Kiba swears it looks like Gaara is raising his eyebrows towards him and that's purely nonsense, because the man doesn't even have eyebrows to begin with.

"The fuck you're saying, Gaara? Fireworks and stones are the best when it comes to these kinds of situations! Besides, the bastard deserves it! How could he destroy Naruto's house just like that! That house contains mementos of - "

"Guys, shhh!" Naruto hisses, elbowing Kiba roughly when his voice seems to be getting louder by the seconds. "And really guys, go back home. This is my own problem. It doesn't have the least bit anything to do with you." The sternness in his tone makes no room for an argument and both Kiba and Gaara sense it. To say that Naruto doesn't appreciate his friends' efforts to avenge him would be a lie, but getting them in this mess is not an option. If the damn teacher dares to burn down his house just because Naruto defied him in school - and for finally standing up for himself - what makes it possible that his friends will get out of this shit unscathed? Precisely. _Impossible_.

"We've gone through this a while ago, Naruto. Like hell I'm going to let you do this alone!" Kiba says almost angrily, and Gaara nods his head in an agreement.

"Gah! Don't you get it?" Naruto tugs at his own hair in frustration, his eyes are glazing with what one can describe as misery. "Orochimaru is a bastard that knows no boundaries when it comes to getting what he wants!"

"So? I don't care about it. Just get the party started!" With that exclamation, Kiba lights up one of the firecrackers and throws it to the nearest window, causing the silence of the night to be broken up by the loud noise emitted by the said object. The crashing and splattering of glasses can then be heard, followed by another set of smashing when Gaara tosses some of the stones in another direction.

"Shit, damn it guys!" Naruto curses when the lights inside the house are switched on, and moments after that, a man in his sleeping robe steps out of the main door, spluttering colourful words and dreadful promises of death. "Run!" Naruto screams, urging his partners in crime to do as he says, although they don't need to be told twice. He's about to join them in the run until when the older man shouts his name, stopping him dead in his tracks. _Uh oh, I've been discovered_, he thought as his mind is already processing ways to get out of this alive.

With his athletic skills and the never ending stamina, he knows he can definitely escape this chaos that he caused and pretend like this has never happened, but that would mean endless possibilities of tortures towards him and the others. Besides, he's pretty sure that Orochimaru already knows who is behind this anyway, so why not just take one for the team? Naruto is sure as hell not going to sacrifice his friends. Like he had said, this is his concerns, not theirs. He doesn't have anything else to lose, does he?

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke is currently enjoying his freshly made coffee. A sip, then two, until a loud banging on the door caught his interest. A pale tall man with a long, black hair is dragging a hesitant youngster inside the police station. He raises an eyebrow as the latter pulls his arm from the man's grip, and the obviously older one just slaps the blonde on the face without any hesitation. As much as Sasuke is known for being an asshole, seeing that makes him feel perturbed in so many levels and somehow, the coffee doesn't taste as quite tasty as it should have been.

The feeling intensifies so much more when his gaze is locked with a pair of pleading azure eyes and he feels a lump in his throat. His eyes hold every emotion known to mankind but happiness. It feels like blue is the new black in his presence – dull, pain and never ending sadness, as opposed to blue being a colour that is supposed to be calm, composed and full of happiness. Sasuke tries to pretend like he doesn't notice them, but no matter what, it seems as if he's drawn towards the hopelessness in the man's eyes. What happens next is beyond what Sasuke expects. The tall man grabs a hold full of the blonde's hair and shoves him down the floor, causing him to groan in an obvious pain when his face meets the floor.

Without further ado, Sasuke stands up from his seat and goes towards the men, where the younger one is still staring at him, his eyes say it all; _help me_. Sighing – because this job is usually done by Neji, but since the man is out on patrolling, it's his turn now - he helps the blonde up and keeping him close to his side instead. "You know you don't have the right to shout in the police station, do you, sir?"

The man smirks before replying. "Damn right I do, this brat had vandalized my house!"

"It's called karma you asshole! You're lucky I didn't burn your house like you did with mine!" now _that_ has Sasuke's full attention.

A snicker, then a proud statement follows. Have fun in jail, brat!"

"Whoa, where the hell do you think you're going?" Sasuke blurts out before he can stop himself. "Sir?" he decides to add at the last minute, just to make it looks like he's being polite. When the man turns to look with a sharp look towards Sasuke, he decides to resort to glaring. He concludes that he doesn't like the arrogant look coming from the tall man at all.

"For all I care about, I'm getting out of this hell hole. Just put the damn brat in a jail or something!"

"For all I care about, you just slapped him in front of a police officer. Maybe _you're_ the one I should be putting in jail…" he pauses just to savour the obviously surprised expression on the man's face and the snort coming from the blonde next to him. "Or something."

"Listen here," the man trudges towards Sasuke, eyeing the dark yellow badge pinned to his uniform, "Uchiha Sasuke. Do you know who the hell I am? Do you know that I can make you – "

"Why, wouldn't you like to enlighten me and tell me your name? Only then I can decide whether to cower in fear or to laugh out loud."

The man looks incredulously at Sasuke, for once amused that there is someone out there who doesn't recognize him. "My name is Orochimaru," he says smugly, sneering when Sasuke's face turns into one of recognition. "Or most commonly known as the savior of the world." he proceeds as he begins to move around the policeman and stops short when he's right in front of Naruto. Instinctively, Sasuke grabs Naruto and changes the position so that he's the one who's face-to-face with Orochimaru. "And that man had just destroyed my properties."

When Sasuke makes no moves to do anything, Orochimaru steps forward as if threatening Sasuke to disobey him. "Do you realize you're protecting a villain? I'm the victim over here."

"Victim my ass!" shouts Naruto, peering from Sasuke's back and points a finger towards him. "You destroyed everything in my life and don't make me start one the things you did to me and - "

"As per protocol," Sasuke says calmly, stopping both of the men from further argument due to how firm his tone is. "I can't arrest one of you or both of you without any evidences. I will be interrogating you two," he pauses and stares at Orochimaru, "and no amount of popularity you have will save you if you're found guilty."

Orochimaru growls, grabbing the collar of Sasuke's shirt and hisses, "Young man, you better listen to me carefully. I _will_ get you fired and ban you from every single job in this damn world if you're gonna keep on treating me this way."

"Well then I'm waiting for that to happen." Sasuke mutters calmly, whisking Orochimaru's hands from his collar and points towards the empty room. "In the mean time, get to the interrogation room." it isn't a polite request, it is as clear as a crystal that Sasuke is demanding to be obeyed, if the affirmative tone in his voice is of any consideration. He smirks before turning around to lead the blonde into another empty room. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr Saver-Of-The-World."

However, instead of getting into the room like Sasuke had expected, Orochimaru instantly leaves the police station, leaving only "Like hell I will!" as his last words.

"Well, that was unexpected." Sasuke mutters under his breath, torn in between of chasing after the man or just let Neji does the work tomorrow. He settles for the second option, considering that he still has one matter to solve in his hands. He stares at the blonde, only now noticing that he has freshly made bruises on his face.

"W-W-What are you staring at?" for some reason, Naruto is hyper aware of the intense look the policeman is giving him, and it is no where near comfortable.

"Your face."

"No shit Sherlock! Can we just get over this? I need to go back home."

"As far as I remember, he burnt your house, didn't he?"

Naruto's eyes twitch in an annoyance, and he decides to ignore the raven in favour of going into the room. It's been a long day and he doesn't have a single strength left in his body to play a mental game of guessing with a damn useless police. _Get over this, go back to Kiba's and sleep. Get over this, go back to Kiba's and sleep._ He keeps on chanting the same words again and again, in hopes for a better tomorrow.

* * *

And in hopes for a better tomorrow does not even come. The policeman - Sasuke, as he introduces himself - doesn't let Naruto go for the night. He keeps on asking questions and Naruto keeps on avoiding giving him any direct answers. Like why does he have bruises on his face, what happened when he claimed that Orochimaru burnt his house, or the reason why the bastard said that Naruto had vandalized his house. They have been going over this for two hours, and Sasuke had failed to get one straight answer from Naruto.

However, what he does learn is that his full name is Uzumaki Naruto, a 19 years old brat who's currently studying in college for an art degree. Sighing in defeat, he lets Neji takes over the interrogation once he's back from his patrolling, but even then, the consequences are a pissed off Neji together with a victory smile plastered on Naruto's face.

It seems to Sasuke that the blonde doesn't seem to open up his heart to anyone. He glances at the wall clock, noting that it's already 3 in the morning. He diverts his stare to Naruto, whose face holds no emotions. His eyes look lifeless like he has given up on any hopes. He looks like he's on the verge of breaking down and no one can save him.

"Okay," Sasuke sighs for the umpteenth time, breaking the unbearable silence in the room. Naruto looks up at him, and even so, he's still emotionless. "You're free to go."

"...I'm sorry?" Naruto's face turns into one of a confusion, and Sasuke inwardly congrats himself for managing to pull that kind of emotion from the youngster.

Sasuke repeats, "You're free to go."

"But I...I did something bad!"

"Define bad."

"I...just...just put me in a jail."

"Not unless I know how bad the damage is."

Naruto runs his fingers through his hair, the thought of him roaming free and meeting Orochimaru once again doesn't appease him at all. He rather be stuck in a hole where the said man can't touch him at all. Being free means getting miserable. Getting miserable would mean more important people are going to be taken away from him and Orochimaru will stop at nothing to make sure Naruto's life is full of misery. "_Please_," a pang of pain shoots up through Sasuke's chest upon listening to Naruto says in a choked voice, so desperate for his wish to be fulfilled. "Please Sasuke, please," he really wants to get up on his own two feet; to be strong, to get through this everyday's life like it's not a big deal, but as random images of Orochimaru doing as he pleases and leaving more bruises on his body begin to pop up inside of Naruto's mind, the fear begins to eat him up inside and out. "Please!"

He starts to think of the moment when his parents died in a hand of a murderer, the exact moment when Orochimaru begins to sexually harassed and threaten him, wondering if this will ever end. Will he live like this for the rest of his life? Look at what happened when he had finally stood up for himself; the man in question burnt his house instead. But that doesn't mean he will give up. He will definitely find ways to get out of Orochimaru's clutch, but for once, he wants to hide and never see a living daylight ever again. He doesn't want to experience any of those shits again; it tears him up, breaks him down, and the once cheerful Uzumaki Naruto turns into someone he is not.

Naruto gasps in surprise when Sasuke walks over to him and hugs him, as if he's trying his best to calm him down. "I don't usually hug people," Sasuke clarifies, tightening his hold on him. "But you look like you could use one, so..." he awkwardly trails off, leaving the rest for Naruto to assume. Naruto chokes back on a sob that's about to be released, but when Sasuke mutters words of encouragement, his eyes start to well up with tears and without his full consent, begins to stream down his face.

He finds comfort in a hand of a stranger for the first time that night. All of his anguish - of him being a coward, of him not being able to do anything, of him being a failure in life - are being let out within that single cry, and when Sasuke pulls back from hugging him with his shirt wet with his tears, he promises himself that he will fight will all he got to put Orochimaru behind the bars instead of letting it ruins himself. He will not make the same mistake twice. He will do anything to make sure the man ends up forever in jail, be damned he did save the world by creating medicines that cures one of the deadliest plague to exist.

And for the first time during his time with Naruto, Sasuke has finally seen a little bit of light present in that blue orbs.

* * *

_"Do not oppose me, brat!" The man snickered, grabbing a hold of the blonde's hair and pulled him up to be on the same level as him. "You do not have the power to oppose me!"_

_"Fuck you!" The latter said, spitting on the man's face without any hesitation. "What makes you think I'm afraid of you?"_

_"What makes you think you're not?" he replied, amused at the bravery the kid displayed even though he was clearly trembling in fear. "What makes you think," he paused for few seconds, taking out a pocket knife from his jeans' pocket and grinned smugly when the blonde's eyes widen in surprise. "You're going out of this unscathed, hmm?" _

_"F-Fuck you!" to say Naruto wasn't scared would be a lie he usually told to his friends, because he was scared shitless and if anything, he wished this was all a dream. But the moment the tip of the knife pressed onto his cheeks, and the wound caused the blood to drip onto the floor, he knew this was all real and that his life wasn't going to be as what he had planned._

_"No sweetheart, no," the man began to trace the knife on Naruto's face, taking pleasure on the fact that Naruto's pretty blue eyes were now filled with fear. He smirked, throwing the knife to his side before pushing Naruto back on the bed, pinning his arms above his head. He really loved the look on Naruto's face - it was always full of emotions, and right now, even though his face stated that he was being rebellious and defiant, the hint of terror hidden beneath that façade made Naruto looked far way too delicious. "I fuck you."_

Naruto stirs in his sleep when the morning light shines through the curtain and hit him right in his face, shuddering at the unpleasant memories that he dreamt. _What the fuck. What the fuck is that. Fuck you Orochimaru. Fuck you!_ With a groan, he changes his position to sleep sideways, only to freeze when he feels a slight breeze on his face. Slowly, he opens his eyes, the shock has never once gone upon seeing Sasuke sleeps right next to him. His hair is messy and he looks like he's having the time of his life with no frowns or a smirk on his face. Thinking back, after his little commotion back in the police station, Sasuke took it upon himself to bring him back, to offer a shelter for the night.

He took it with hesitation though, because after all, Sasuke is still a stranger, but the sincerity shown in his eyes shots the idea down. He wanted to sleep on the couch, but Sasuke insisted that he took the bed instead; what he didn't know was that Sasuke meant for both of them sharing a bed for the night. It was nerve-wrecking, because Naruto hasn't share a bed with anyone since he was a five year old kid. He didn't remember the warmth of having someone else sleeping soundly next to him or the next morning of having someone greeting him.

And so here he is...and he's currently in a predicament. To sneak out or to stay to say thank you...

With determination, he lifts the blanket off of him as quietly as he can. He looks around the room, finding a notebook and tears a piece of paper from it, using the pen in Sasuke's desk to leave him a note. When he's satisfied with this, he walks towards the door, bumping into a chair in between, only to let out a relief sigh when Sasuke's not waking up. He continues to move until he's out of the house, grinning to himself at the thought that's crossing through his mind.

_Ha, so Sasuke is a heavy sleeper, huh?_

* * *

_Tank u for letting me sty da night, I appreciate dat but uh...u no u drooled in ur sleep?_

_\- Naruto_

Sasuke doesn't know whether to laugh or to be horrified at the message left by Naruto. The thought of him drooling in his sleep sounds unpleasant to him, but it irks him at seeing how badly written the message is. What concerns him most though, is the well-being of Naruto. The blonde looked terrified at the mere thought of being free from being in the police station, and the once lifeless blue eyes of his started to shine in something akin to absolute trepidation; the opposite of what Sasuke had expected.

_...Shit, I hugged him, didn't I? Fuck, what was I doing? That was embarrassing!_ Sasuke rolls in his bed, using the pillow to hide the blush that's about to creep onto his cheeks. He had never acted upon his desire before, but he couldn't help but to do so upon seeing the state Naruto was in. It was purely due to sympathy. He doesn't know where Naruto comes from, or what he's really like, but one look at his eyes and Sasuke can tell that Naruto has been through a lot. It might even be worst than what Sasuke had experienced.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he starts to do his daily morning routine, before his hand phone starts to ring out loud. He unlocks the mobile, pressing the green button on his screen and answers the call.

"Hello." he says as he makes way towards the closet, grabbing the complete set of police uniform and lay it on his bed. He takes a towel with him and walks to the bathroom, having all the intention in the world to enjoy his shower time.

"Sasuke," says the other caller on the other end of the line. "You might want to rush over now. I got all the information you wanted regarding Orochimaru and Naruto, and it's not pretty at all."

He rolls his eyes and hangs up on the phone, not even saying a goodbye or a confirmation that he will be there as soon as possible. Reluctantly, he puts down the towel and only washes his face, making a mental note to use a bubble bath for tonight instead.

* * *

It's not pretty at all, if anything, it's so awful and horrible and he has never wanted to dig a hole in the centre of the earth and bury the jerk deep inside the hole and never to be seen again. The information he received from Neji makes him want to punch a wall, or to be precised, a certain bastard that goes by the name Orochimaru. How no one manages to put him in a prison after all of this time is beyond belief.

Orochimaru, a 43 years old man, was arrested 14 years ago for accusation of killing three couples in the same street. It had never been confirmed nor denied, and all witnesses that claimed to see him stalking around the houses or see him entering one of the households were not present in the court to justify this fact at all. In fact, they all vanished from the surface of the earth out of a sudden. It was too suspicious, but without any evidences, Orochimaru had no reason to be put in a jail at all, and so he was let free from the accusation.

However, there are a few cases against him; like the sexual harassment for five (probably more) ladies during his time working as a janitor, or the still continuing harassment and sometimes abuse he does to Naruto. This fact is justified by Naruto's friend, Kiba, who came to the station earlier to get help from them, although he wished for his identity to be concealed in the written report.

So imagine the dark, ominous aura that surrounds Sasuke right now. His usual stoic face turns into one of a scary one that no one dares to approach him, in fear of getting bite out of no where.

"So where's the bastard?" Sasuke hisses, turning his death glare towards Neji.

The latter shrugs, resting his back against a chair, all the while observing the change in emotions in Sasuke. "Can't find him. Not in his house. Naruto and the gang sure did a number of his windows though."

"Of fucking course not," Sasuke snorts, getting up from his seat and grabs his keys from the desk. "I'm taking the week off."

Neji smirks, crossing his arms against his chest and looks smugly at Sasuke. "Don't die trying, Uchiha."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, not even bothering to reply to Neji. He needs to apply for a week off, and needs to work things out from there. But first, he's gonna need to do some calling.

* * *

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having a policeman in my house?" Naruto says warily, glaring at the man who's only shrugging in return. "Well, goodbye then."

"It's _my_ house you dick! And I invited him, let him in!" Kiba shouts from somewhere inside the house, his loud boyish voice echoes throughout the house. With a heavy heart, Naruto steps aside to let Sasuke in, his eyes narrowing, and the latter fully aware that the blonde doesn't trust him.

"Why are you here? How do you even know Kiba? Are you going to arrest me? Fuck, why are you even here? You were the one who let me free, so you can't just go here and have the needs to arrest me!"

"What?" Sasuke asks incredulously, shaking his head. "Don't worry. I'm not here to arrest you." He takes this chance to observe the apartment. The living room's light blue walls are decorated with hanging pictures in frames, presumably of Kiba's family and friends, giving it the cozy feeling one sought in a room. However, when his eyes meet Naruto's, the blue colour suddenly seems dull, as opposite to what he initially feels upon stepping into the house. The room has one LCD TV, situated in the middle of the room with three coffee-coloured couches surrounding it. He sighs, moving around the house and take a seat at one of the couches.

Naruto snorts as a respond, finding it hard to believe as he follows Sasuke, but instead of taking a seat next to him, Naruto chooses to stand and rest his back against the wall, right next to the television. "You sure Orochimaru isn't the one who sends you here? Aren't you far too comfortable in someone else's house?"

Sasuke opens his mouth to respond snidely, but instead of words coming out, he just lets out a groan upon noticing Naruto's gloomy face. He scrutinizes the blonde, who seems much too aware of his presence than when they were in the station. Only when he eyes the newly made bandages around Naruto's wrist that he finally realizes what's going on. "Did you - " He stands up and walks the few steps it needs to reach Naruto, takes his hand and demands an answer, all the while glaring at him. "Did you cut yourself?!"

The way Naruto's eyes flicker with satisfaction, and the grin that accompanies it makes Sasuke shivers instead. Gone is the monotonous Naruto, replaces by the blood-chilling whisper, "Amazing, isn't it?" he traces the bandage with his index finger, trembling in delight when he still feels the pain. "How a simple act of cutting yourself makes you feel better than anything this world can provide?"

"What the fuck you're talking about?" Sasuke yells, placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders to force the latter to look at him. "Get a hold of yourself dumbass! Did you even realize what you were saying? Do you always do this or - "

"Last night," a voice from behind him startles Sasuke, but he keeps his compose and keep on locking his gaze with Naruto's, afraid that the moment he looks away is the moment Naruto's world crumbles. "He did it last night. Woke up to find a screaming Naruto with razor blades on his wrist." Kiba plops down on the couch, rubbing his hands on his face in a tired gesture. "Need your help. _Please_ arrest Orochimaru before Naruto completely breaks down or god damn it, I will kill him myself."

"I'm not breaking down!" Naruto shouts, shoving Sasuke away from his personal space. "I'm fine!"

"You're not fine!" Kiba grits his teeth, trying his best to calm down before he punches common sense back into Naruto. "You fucking cut yourself! In the middle of the night and crying! Just you wait till Gaara hears about this. You're dead."

"Fuck, who cares if I die? The world would be better off without me, and I won't have to suffer through Orochimaru's tortures anymore! Heck, I don't even want to live! I - Ouch!" without any warning, Naruto falls flat face onto the laminate flooring, blood trickles down his chin due to the fist that comes in contact with his face. He looks at Sasuke with betrayal completely shown on his face, although he doesn't know why does he feel so betrayed. "I-I-W-Why?"

"Are you insane?" Sasuke grumbles, crouching beside the blonde and help him to sit up straight, inspecting where the blood comes from. He sighs in relief when he realizes Naruto only has a split lip. "Kiba, do you have first aid kit or something to treat this dumbass?"

"Uh, yeah, I do. I'mma get it."

With Kiba gone, Sasuke scowls and grabs Naruto's bandaged wrist. "Did you clean the wounds?" Naruto keeps quiet, avoiding eye contact with the raven. "Dumbass, I'm asking you a damn question!"

"Stop calling me a dumbass!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

"I'm not acting like one! You're the dumbass, dumbass!" Naruto retorts, glowering when Sasuke ignores him in favour of unwrapping the bandage. "I-It's okay," Naruto stutters, trying to pull back his hand but to no avail when Sasuke tightens his hold on it. "It's really okay. It's not that deep. I'm not trying to kill myself. I cleaned it too."

"Says the dumbass who cut himself in the middle of the night." Sasuke replies, inspecting the cut marks. His eyes soften at the obvious attempt of suicide and he cringes, knowing precisely that the man in front of him has so much waiting for him in the future, and yet the man who ruins him is still on the loose. "You do know that I will arrest the bastard, right?"

Naruto stares at him like he has just emerged from a middle aged world and shake his head in return. "You can't."

"And why is that?" Sasuke asks softly, thanking Kiba who has brought a first aid kit. He opens the kit, taking out a clean cloth and commands Naruto to press it with gentle pressure on his lips. He grumbles under his breath, but does as he's told, screwing his eyes shut in order to stop the painful moan from his throat. "Serves you right."

"Orochimaru is a dangerous man." Naruto mutters, pretending like he doesn't hear the last sentence.

Sasuke rolls his eyes as he replaces the bandages on Naruto's wrist with a new one. "Mmhm, yeah, thank you Captain Obvious. I had never known that fact, thank you very much."

"Wow," Naruto's voice is clearly dripping with sarcasm as he watches the way Sasuke expertly changes the dressing without any difficulty. "Wow, Sasuke, wow. Such a fine policeman you are."

"Talk and I'll punch you again." Naruto keeps his mouth tight, not in any way to disagree on the fact that Sasuke will definitely punch him for a second time if he doesn't keep quiet. He stares at Kiba who's on the phone, and Naruto can pick a guess that Kiba is currently reporting his situation to Gaara. It's only a matter of time before Gaara barges into this apartment and insists on Naruto's head on a silver platter. "I don't know what Orochimaru threats you with," Sasuke starts when he has finished wrapping the new bandage, "but I can assure you, he's no longer a threat in your life. But for that to happen, I need your help."

Naruto scoffs, standing up and examines the bandage, looking at anywhere but Sasuke. "Like hell it's that easy."

Sasuke cups Naruto's face, effectively stopping Naruto from avoiding looking at him. Enticing coal, black eyes meet sombre, soulless azure, captivating its owner into a world of different dimension. "_Trust me._" Sasuke murmurs, his breath smells of fresh mint and Naruto can't help but to nod at the intensity of the zealous orbs, although there are countless of doubts racing through his mind at that very moment.

* * *

Walking down the stairs of Konoha High School has never felt this terrifying before. Naruto prepares himself for the unavoidable confrontation with his Biology teacher after the stunt he had pulled nights ago, but it seems that the man in question is acting like he had never known Naruto before. Then again, missing school for days would make Orochimaru thinks that Naruto is in the prison.

Naruto shifts his sling bag to his right shoulder, taking this opportunity to slightly adjust the skin colour micro size earpiece inside of his ear canal. He brushes down the front of his chest just to make sure that the Bluetooth neck loop is perfectly hidden underneath his clothes, and that the pen camera is working perfectly fine for the other party to see clearly.

_"It's okay, Naruto,"_ comes Sasuke's voice from the other end. _"Remember, just act like how you usually are. This is recorded, and this will be one of the evidences to put him on a trial."_

Naruto hums in return, as a sign that he acknowledges what Sasuke has said. He doesn't know if this will work as well as they had planned, but if it's going to put Orochimaru behind the bars forever, Naruto is willing to try - even though there are a lot of flaws in this plan and the chances are slim. Naruto walks past the Biology laboratory, honestly hoping that he wouldn't have to face Orochimaru today. He almost lets out a relief sigh before his bag is pulled, and before he knows it, he's now inside the dark room with Orochimaru's hands clutches his throat.

Immediately, Naruto brings his chin to down towards his chest in order to stop the attackers' fingers from closing in and squeezing his throat. He takes this chance to knees Orochimaru's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. "You little shit!" he snarls, punching Naruto's face unhesitatingly for two to three times before kicking the young man once he falls to the floor. "How the fuck are you out of the jail, you stupid brat?!"

_"Naruto, get the hell up and punch the bastard before I barge in and shove my pistol up high in his ass that stops him from shitting forever right now!" _

Naruto spits on Orochimaru's shoes, torn in between laughing at Sasuke's statement or to scream in pain when he's being pulled up by the hair. As painful as it is, Naruto forces himself not to give in and pry his hands off of his hair and gives a powerful roundhouse kick in the ribs towards the pale man. The latter howls in discomfort, finding it hard to breathe with ribs feel like breaking into thousand pieces.

"I don't know," Naruto finally answers, sweeping away the blood from his face. "Might be to put you in jail."

Orochimaru laughs in return, shaking his head as he begins to stabilize his breathing pattern. "Me? In jail?" he chuckles once again, this time taking slow and steady steps towards Naruto, who has his back against the wall. "Dear, dear, you're underestimating me."

"Oh really?" Naruto raises an eyebrow, forcing himself to not cower and stay still in his spot. "How so? As far as I know, you're a fool."

_"Yes, that's it Naruto...keep calm and bait him."_

Orochimaru's eyes flash with anger and within seconds, he's already in front of Naruto, this time, a pocket knife accompanies him. _Feels like a deja vu_, Naruto thinks to himself, gazing at the sharp tip of the knife as Orochimaru places it beneath Naruto's eyes. "I can dig out your pretty blue eyes, Naruto."

"By all means, do so."

_"Are you fucking kidding me? I said, bait him, not provoking him!"_

"But that won't be fun." Orochimaru chirps happily, slowly digging the knife onto the whisker-like marks on Naruto's face - the same one he had left the first time he met Naruto. "Don't you want to experience what your parents underwent when I murdered them years ago?" This time, it's Naruto's turn to be pissed. He clenches his fist, trying his best to not just steal the knife from the man and stabs it in his chest. "How I tear them apart, limbs by limbs...the cries of your mother as she watched me slashed your father's throat...or her desperate pleas to not hurt you...that kind of feeling is the best of all."

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuckyoufuckyoufuckyou!" Naruto slides down the wall, arms hugging his knees close to his chest, all the while muttering the same words. His eyes wide in fear, and he can perfectly picture the position his parents were in that night - his mother hugging him close to her, desperately trying to save her husband and get out of the house alive. He shuts his eye, willing for the images to disappear but to no avail. He remembers it clearly. He remembers the sacrifices his mother made just to make sure he got out of the house before Orochimaru got his hands on him.

"Have you forgotten, Naruto?" Orochimaru says arrogantly, crouching in front of him and forces the blonde to look at him. "Ahh, that's right. This tearful expression of yours is delicious too." he leans forward, tilting Naruto's chin to have a better look at the now speechless guy. "I really want to fuck you up even more than possible."

_"Naruto? Naruto, stay with me! Naruto? God, damn it, Naruto. Push the man away! Listen to me, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to break down the door right now, so push him away NOW!"_

Upon listening to Sasuke's stern commands, Naruto instantly takes action and shoves Orochimaru away at the same time the door breaks down. "Freeze!" A different voice, a deeper one than Sasuke's speaks, his voice holds all the authority a policeman should have. His colleagues gather around Orochimaru and before he can use his knife, Sasuke pushes him down to the ground and fastening the handcuffs around his wrists, successfully trapping him down. "You have the right to remain silent when questioned. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish. If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

Orochimaru snickers once Sasuke has finished saying the Miranda Rights, his pale golden eyes piercing through Sasuke's. "You've got no evidences, young man. Didn't I tell you that I will get you fired?"

"Shut up pedophile," someone who looks way too much like Sasuke replies, putting his shoes on Orochimaru's face and rubs them against it. "We've got all the evidences we needed. Take him away."

"Urgh, Itachi, you've got a weird sense of humour." Sasuke says as he helps Naruto to stand up, confusion is clearly obvious on his blood smeared face.

"Says the guy who's desperate to save a guy he doesn't even know."

"Go away, aniki! I'll thank you later." Sasuke lets out a heavy groan, noting that there's a possibility that Itachi will ask something ridiculous in return. Knowing the man's personality, it's more or less gonna be something sadistic. Once his brother is out of his view, Sasuke turns his attention towards Naruto, who is still confused at what's going on. "Oi, you're okay?" he requests for one of his workmate to bring in the paramedics, bringing Naruto to sit on one of the chairs available. "He sure got you good."

Sasuke waits for Naruto to realize what's going on. His eyes speak on different volumes - first is confusion, follows by uncertainty, a short lived dismay and dread, and when the raven mumbles, "Orochimaru is going to jail for sure. We've got a lot of evidences on him. Trust me, Itachi really knows how to do these kind of stuffs.", Naruto's eyes finally shine with hope and happiness that it makes Sasuke feels proud that he's the one who brings out the brightest blue colour he has ever seen on Naruto.

By this time, Kiba and Gaara has pushed their way through the crowds that has surrounded the room, and the worried expression on both of their faces are more than enough to tug at Naruto's heart.

"Damn it Naruto! Fuck you Sasuke! This plan of yours suck so bad!" Kiba curses as soon as he sees Sasuke, the urge to strangle the man is growing by the seconds. "How dare you put Naruto on danger like this!"

"Pipe down, Kiba." Gaara says, resorting to glaring at the policeman.

Sasuke smirks at both of them, deciding that it's the right timing to leave the trio to their own things. "Stay safe, Naruto." Sasuke says while ruffling Naruto's hair, causing him to grumble at the unnecessary affection. He has a report to write, and a brother to satisfy anyway. And surely the medics can do their job without needing Sasuke to attend it, right?

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto mumbles, staring at the back of the policeman who has perhaps make the biggest change in the blonde's life.

* * *

**7k words guys! Wow! I don't even know what I'm writing about. I don't even know if any of this is making any sense. I'm so dead tired, so I'll be checking any mistakes and changing whatever doesn't make sense tomorrow. I don't know how to write the fight scene. I try to write angst, but I can't hurt my bby Naru more than this, so I abandoned that idea. Hope this turns out well. Next chapter, a continuation of this chapter. More development between Naruto and Sasuke's relationship (they are like strangers in this chapter, but I intend to take their relationship to another level). Further clarification on Naruto's back story as well as his self-harm thingy thing...&amp; Orochimaru's fate too. Can't leave it hanging now, can we? 8)**


End file.
